The Future Is Now
by dudelove85
Summary: A gathering of old friends sees the introduction of a new friend. But is the strain of ranger business getting too much for a ranger couple and what will this mean for their future? Companion piece to chapter 8 of Fuel


_**A/N – **__This is a companion piece to Fuel and the events occur at the same time as Chapter 8. I've decided that I want to keep Fuel and the upcoming story 5 all about the current team of rangers so any events that don't feature any of them will be in a separate story. There might be a couple more side story in the future so keep your eyes open. Hope you enjoy. _

_The Future Is Now_

_November 7 1997 – Cranston Residence_

A red pickup truck pulled up outside a large detached property in the suburbs of Angel Grove that belonged to the Cranston family. From the vehicle stepped two teenagers who were here to visit the family's only child, Billy. The first visitor was a male of average build, a Latin complexion and black hair. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and an open red shirt with a white vest underneath. The other guest was a female a few inches shorter than the male and she was of Japanese descent. She was wearing a white skirt that stopped at mid thigh, a pair of trainers and an orange t-shirt. They were Rocky DeSantos, former red ninja ranger and blue zeo ranger and his girlfriend Yuri Asagi, formerly of the Nusiachi Squadron.

After leaving Angel Grove High, Rocky had relocated to the Wind Ninja Academy in Blue Bay Harbor. His stint as the red ninja ranger had given him control over the power of air. After losing the ninja powers at the beginning of last year, he had lost this ability but he was hoping that the academy could teach him to become master of the air once again. It also gave him the opportunity to continue his martial arts studies, which would help him reach his goal of teaching the subject in a few years time.

Yuri on the other hand had been at the academy since for nearly two years. The zeo crystal had given her a second chance at life after spending over a thousand years as a vengeful spirit under the influence of others. After moving to Blue Bay she hoped that the academy could provide her with something positive to focus on. Sensei Kanoi Watanabe had been extremely understanding and patient with her. He had even gotten his son Cam to create an identity for her so she would be able to live a relatively normal life.

The one downside to the academy the elements, she wasn't a natural in the ways of air, earth or water. Like the other Nusiachi she was able to control nature, trees, grass and plants. Unfortunately the Nusiachi had become so infamous in the ninja community that it had been forbidden to teach other that element. Instead her advanced knowledge in hand to hand combat and swordsmanship had seen her become an unofficial teacher at the academy.

Ever since their first meeting at the Youth Center two years ago, the pair had been smitten with each other. Keeping a long distance relationship going, especially when one of you is out saving the world, was hard but now Rocky had moved to the academy, things were getting serious between them. The couple had kept in touch with most of the former rangers but day was the first time back in Angel Grove for a few months.

As Yuri glanced over the property she looked confused, "Look's a bit quiet", she began, "are you sure he's home".

"Well he said 10am", Rocky replied, "if I know Billy he's probably in the garage tinkering with something".

As they walked around the back of the property towards the garage, they began to hear voice along with the sounds of movement and effort, "Come on Billy put your back into it", they heard Trini's voice call out.

"I'm trying but I think it needs to be lubed up a little more", Billy's voice replied, stopping the couple outside dead in their tracks.

"Perhaps we should come back in a few minutes", Rocky hastily spluttered.

"Oh you have such a filthy mind", Yuri blurted out, "I'm sure they're not having sex in the garage".

Rocky immediately moved to block his girlfriend's mouth with his hand, "After two years you still haven't learned to be subtle have you?"

Yuri replied by shaking her head, "It's why you love me", she was able to mumble through Rocky's hand.

The pair then turned back to the garage when they heard Trini's voice again, "Oh Billy you've found the spot, just give it one more thrust", there was a long period of silence before they heard sounds of excitement and celebration from the pair.

Shaking off Rocky's hand, Yuri grabbed the former red ranger by the ear and began dragging him towards the door, "Oww quit it would you", he complained, "if they are getting down and dirty I can't interrupt them. Cockblocking is against the bro code".

"Quit being a baby", the female ninja replied before bursting into the garage. The couple were relieved to see Billy and Trini fully clothed and standing over a workbench. There was something on the bench but it was covered by a tarpaulin.

"Oh hey you two", Billy began but he paused when he saw their puzzled faces, "is everything ok".

"Yeah we're fine", Yuri began, "we just thought that you two were f-"

"Finishing up something important", Rocky interrupted before nudging his girlfriend in the ribs, "we didn't want to startle you". His eyes fell on the object that was covered up, "What were you working on?"

"We'll reveal all in good time", Trini replied, "we just need to wait for our other guests to arrive". Just then there was a tap at the door, "Prefect timing and they know how to knock", she followed this up by glaring at the ninja couple, "come on in".

The door opened as Adam Park and Kat Hillard stepped into the garage, "Hey everyone", the Australian greeted before directing her attention to the visitors from Blue Bay, "hey you two how's the training coming along".

"Pretty good", Yuri replied for the couple, "Rocky's finally learned how to do the ninja air run without crashing into a tree".

"I do that one time", he protested before greeting his childhood friend Adam with a hug.

"So what's this all about", Adam asked, "sounded urgent on the phone".

"I just thought you would to join us for the unveiling of my latest creation", Billy said to the others before pointing at the table. He pulled the sheet off the table and revealed a very familiar shape underneath.

"Oh my God", Kat exclaimed, "Alpha!"

"Alpha 6 technically", Trini clarified, "we were able recreate his design from some blueprints we found in the Power Chamber".

"He looks shiner than I remember", Yuri said as she looked over Alpha shiny saucer shaped head.

"We had to use different materials than Alpha 5", Billy replied. He looked down at the robot, outwardly he was practically the same as their departed friend but they knew he wouldn't be the same underneath. "Alpha's been gone for a few months now and I decided it was time to move on. Also I could really use the help around the Power Chamber".

"We were able to salvage much more of Alpha's personality and memories than we thought we could", Trini added, "he won't be exactly the same but it'll be better than starting with nothing". She handed a remote control to Billy, "Would you do the honours?"

Billy nodded and took the remote from her hand and began the activation sequence. After a few seconds the red lights began circulating across Alpha's head and the robot stand up straight, "Yo yo yo, what's up dudes and dudettes", the robot proclaimed in a thick New York accent much to the shock of the group, "Alpha 6 at your service".

"Ok I wasn't expecting gangster Alpha", Rocky joked.

"Must be a problem in his vocal relays", Billy began, "I'll try again".

Billy pushed a few more buttons and Alpha spoke again but this time in with a Scottish accent, "Aye laddie me vocals are totally shot", he said to Billy. The former blue ranger tried again hoping that the third time was the charm, "Ay yi yi I think that's as close as you're going to get Billy".

From behind the robot Yuri sniggered, "Sounds like a little girl, I think Alpha's had a sex change".

"Yes well there are still a few bugs to work out", Billy replied before deactivating the robot, "I'll check if the other systems are working correctly. If they are then we'll just have to deal with this new voice".

The others nodded and careful lay Alpha back down on the workbench. Once they had done this the conversation soon turned to the current team of rangers, "So what's it like being Zordon?" Rocky asked, "how are the rookies faring?"

"Tiring", Billy replied, "that's part of the reason why I need Alpha. I don't think none of us appreciated what Zordon had to do even when there wasn't an attack". He carefully laid the tarp back on Alpha 6, "Now I've got a training session to run, I'll catch up with you guys later". Billy then pushed a button on his communicator and teleported away.

"He seems really stressed", Adam stated.

Trini sighed deeply, "It's been difficult for him", she began, "Captain Mitchell's been really busy with his daily agency duties so Billy's been picking up some of his jobs as well as looking after the technical stuff at the Power Chamber". She then pointed to Alpha 6 on the table, "Hence the need for a new Alpha".

"And you?" Kat asked, "are you enjoying your new role".

The former yellow ranger didn't respond straight away and played with the end of the tarp covering Alpha. "I enjoyed everything to begin with, the secret plans, the cover job, the chance to help a new team of rangers". She paused before continuing, "But now I'm not so sure. I spend most of my time working at my cover job and I hardly get to spend any time with Billy. I see all you enjoying your new careers and here I am still doing the same thing I was doing in my freshman year".

"Do you miss it?" Yuri blurted out to the group, "being a ranger I mean, with the cool suits and fancy weapons".

"Do you?" Trini replied.

"I wasn't really a ranger, just had a colourful spandex suit", Yuri responded with a slightly downcast expression, "I don't think I ever helped anyone out with my powers".

"You helped me remember", Kat smiled at the orange clad teen, drawing a grateful smile in response.

"To answer you original question", Trini began, bringing the conversation back, "no I don't miss being a ranger and I do like helping out".

"But you're beginning to resent the impact it's having on your day to day life", Adam interrupted his friend. "If I recall that's exactly what Jason said after the final battle with the Machine Empire".

The group stood in silence as thought about the original leader of the Power Rangers. No one had heard from him since that day but they believed he was out on the East Coast somewhere, "Maybe Jase had the right idea", Trini said, "leave everything behind and start again somewhere else. Look at Tanya, Aisha, Kim, Zack and Tommy, they're all really happy away from Angel Grove". She paused and stood away from the workbench, "Not a word of this to Billy, I'll talk to him in my own time", she said to the others.

"Speaking of our former fearless leader", Rocky turned to face Kat, "how is Tommy? I haven't heard from him in a while".

"He's still racing", Kat began, "he's got a race in Phoenix tomorrow before the final race of the season in Fontana in two weeks. After that he's going to stay with Sam and David at the reservation so he can help with the final preparations for David's wedding". She idly played with a strand of blonde hair, "He's thinking of giving up racing and wants to get a doctorate in Palaeontology".

When Kat said this Rocky and Adam spluttered and began to laugh, earning them a slap around the head from Yuri and Trini, "I'm sorry but I can't see Tommy as a doctor", Adam said, "especially with his memory".

"Doctor Thomas Oliver", Rocky began, "something about that doesn't sound right".

Yuri rolled her eyes, "Guys be nice if that what he wants to do then the least you could do is be supportive", she then moved closer to Rocky and looked him directly in the eyes, "especially you Rockwell, if you know what's good for you".

"Dude your girlfriend is scary", Adam laughed earning him a piercing glare from the female ninja.

Trini smiled as she watched the exchange between the group. It was times like these she missed, laughing and joking with her friends. She accepted that they weren't high school students anymore so they wouldn't hang out everyday like they used to. It just meant that when they did get together, they had to make the most of the time they spent together.

Listening to her friends though made her think about her own future. Maybe it was time to get away from ranger business and forge a path for herself. The only thing that was holding her back was Billy. She didn't want to jeopardise their relationship by moving away from Angel Grove. She had already seen Tommy's relationship with Kim disintegrate because of that. She wondered whether the former red ranger's reason for giving up motor racing was purely for a college course and not because he missed Kat. It certainly gave her a lot to think about and it wouldn't be an easy decision to make. She just hoped that Billy would support her, no matter what she decided.


End file.
